Enieledamland
Enieledamland is a very wide country with a lot of caves of Enieledamland and they have all been explored so don't worry about other animals of Enieledamland.There are also a lot of pools and rivers. The most famous river is called Enieledamriver and the most famous cave is called Yelloowcave we have is more of a sea and provides us with a lot of food and fish. Every year we celebrate the country of Enieledamland as it is the best land out of all Abmas .in every battle.We are best friends with Ebeohpland and Ilaland and we usually fight together.We are worst of enemy's with Rotcehland and Nireland but we never fight as Enieledamland is very gentle.Every day when a villager comes for help. They find help with me at Enieledamland castle.We are also enemy's with Analaland as they are best friends with Nireland and Ilaland.For entertainment every week there is a Enieledamfair and also there is Enieledambeach.In the winter there are things like big carol services and art festivals.The great wall of Enieledamland also known as The Enieledamwall 500px Nature and History of Enieledamland Enieledamland was made 21st January 2016 and ever since it has worked all day to be the best land in Abmas,Ognat and Pobeb. The magical Wobniar falls is a beauty sight and every year tourists come to see it and also villagers come. it is a bit like Enieledammuseum except even better. Every week a special theatre production is put on for children and adults at Enieledamhall.There is also Enieledam theme park.Enieledamdom also known as Enieledam kingdom. Every year there is the big clean out which is were villagers clean there homes for us it's the big spring clean.Enieledamchristmas is very different to the Christmas we have here as it is celebrated in a different way.That is the same as Enieledameaster,Enieledambirthdays and Enieledam pancake day. Surroundings Enieledamland is full of big fields and big flowered grass lands and Enieledamland took a lot of time to make which is why one of the main rules is to keep it tidy.The season are very important to Enieledamland as we celebrate them differently. Rules Golden rules are: * keep the world tidy and respect it as it took a long time to build.Don't upset anyone on purpose as could cause argument. *always look your best no untidy hair none tucked in shirts and anything like that. The rest of the rules are: #Be honest #always go to the town hall to church which is near. Myths and Legends Like any other world this land has myths and legends. An example of a myth is that it's said that there is a emerald diamond and without that all the colour will drain from the land.There is also the Unicorn horn that holds three main powers that are joy,passion and intelligence .Enieledamland thinks they are some of the most important things that a land needs.All the houses that people live in are for villagers. There is a myth for the ice castle Palaces,castles and towers There are 12 palaces called *''Dandeling palace *''remmihs palace *''elkraps palace *''Yelloow palace *''Enieledam palace *''modgink palace *''Ginllab Palace *''Esor Palace *''Chirluog Palace *''gnilelzzad Palace *''notlrap Palace *''Ronla palace'' there are also 10 castles *''Enieledam castle *''Yelloow castle *''Asmertes castle *''yrrehc castle *''ananab castle *''yrrebwarts castle *''elppa castle *''ognam castle *''hcaep castle *''egnaro castle''